real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Willem
Willem was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. While being a background type of player, Willem played a smart UTR game which kept him safe for a long time. Due to not showing much of potential strategy to use, he was taken as a number by many which Willem used as an advantage. He was later the victim of the new majority alliance at the merge who saw him as the unlikely strategy player, which he wasn't after all. In Blood vs. Water, Willem returned with his wife Sonya. Despite playing an UTR game last season he played, Willem went all in and played harder and more upfront. His way of playing made him very trustworthy. He made a close alliance with Tommy, with who he went really far into the game. At the merge, Willem was the biggest contender to win next to his enemy Darcy. He won two immunities, took his competition out and later got taken out by his closest ally Tommy at the final four for being a big threat. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Willem Tribe: The Shining Spotlights Personal Claim to Fame: Being the only one to not have glasses in my class! Inspiration in Life: Be yourself because only you can be yourself. Hobbies: Partying, relaxing, playing videogames. Pet Peeves: Big amount of animals, horses, cows and old woman's with a too big ... nvm. 3 Words to Describe You: Clumsy, Friendly, Normal. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A lot of food, drinks and tv plus good television shows or movies. Reason for Being on Survivor: I love this game and I can't wait to play it myself. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I got no answer to that question, sorry bud D: Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Name: Willem Tribe Designation: Rapatriye Player he respects the most: Rhett! Why do people think he shouldn't have won? Back in the day I voted for Quinn because in my opinion Quinn played stronger. But watching back, Rhett really dominated. His paranoia worked in his favor which shows that being paranoid is not a bad thing. Player he respects the least: Khukio! Come on, if you sign up for Survivor then do something and not just sit on your lazy ass and complain about food. Previous Finishes: 9th in Bahamas. Favorite Past Moment: Getting to play with amazing players in my original season. I mean, I can say that I was in a season with Survivor Queen Luna, Bad Ass Aitor, Most Funniest Girl Quinn and in my opinion one of the best winners ever Rhett. What will be your biggest struggle now you play with your loved one: She's too sweet! You will love her but she's so easy to be voted out which will happen I can promise you. She is too good for this world and I'm afraid that will cost her game. Voting History Trivia *Both his seasons he competed in the merge color was green. * Willem is one of the nine Survivor players to have competed on a other game show, the others being Kirk-Patrick, Mikayla, Xenomania, Billy, Robin, Bella, Hannah and Jakey. **He competed in [http://aidanssurvivor.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor:_Seychelles Survivor: Seychelles] on Aidan Survivor, placing 2nd out of 18.